Naruto's left unnoticed
by Chronos guardian
Summary: A series of poems put together to express Naruto's feelings and the ignorance of a village that shunned a hero.
1. Chapter 1: When the ones we love go

This is a poem dedicated to naruto about how the villagers didn't notice him, its my first try so I wanted to go with something I'm good in like poems. Please be nice and have a open mind.

* * *

**When the ones we love go**

Did you notice him? No you didn't

Did you ever care to look through the mask

The act he had to put up every day

No, none of you did !

The boys gone now

He's found sweet release

He gave, you only toke

He cared you didn't bother to look

Didn't know what he meant to you till now huh?

To busy thinking of revenge, crushes, and dignity

The feelings you have now will never be told

I'd smile for the boy and give him a cheer

"Keep going kid, find someone who cares"

Hope he drifts to loving hands

You didn't know you loved him till he was gone

The village is a grave yard now

No more bright smiles to bring up the sun

The light protects that child now

The innocence you almost toke away

His smile is no longer for you

You who never bothered to look . . . To notice

His heart was bleeding you didn't save him

He is a hero not cherished

A gem left unnoticed

Now that he's gone do you see

You love him! You love him!

But he's gone!

When the ones we love go, it's then we notice the love we have for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy birthday boy

This is another poem dedicated to naru-chan

**Happy Birthday Boy**

Today is that day again

When most should jump for joy

He has to run and hide

He should be happy for this day

But instead he fears it

Tears come freely on this day

No one to sing happy birthday with

"Happy birthday, happy birthday boy"

The only comfort comes from the one sealed in him

His birth is not welcomed

Today is supposed to be a happy day

Oh he deserves a happy birthday

After the tears he'll put on a smile

The smile that cover his sadness

Today's his birthday

Everyone sing for him

Happy birthday boy, happy birthday.

By: no one cares enough don't claim or I'll kill


	3. Chapter 3: Couldn't say I love you huh?

This poem is dedicated to Sasukexnaruto even though I'm tired of the couple. I mean there are hardly any male kyuubixnaruto fics out there. Any way here goes! Sasuke is a prick and can't say his feelings. This poem can refere to other who secretly love naruto like aka Hinata.

* * *

Couldn't Say I Love You Huh 

He's gone you should have told him

It's too late that bird's taken flight

Your tears they'll keep on falling

Unuttered words breaking a sweet dream

Feelings never for filled

Didn't I tell you to say them before he's gone?

To hell with it all! Show some emotion!

Your tears are pretty but your smile's so much better

Did you think he would stay?

He's gone … gone … ohh oh he's gone

Is the tongue in your mouth only to eat?

Speak to him … Kiss him … should've done it then

Were your feelings false so they couldn't be said?

Oh well he's gone now

Didn't I tell you to say them before he's gone?

To hell with it all! Show some emotion!

Your tears are pretty but your smile's so much better

Did you think he would stay?

He's gone … gone … ohh oh he's gone

Couldn't say I love you huh

Boy you're so stiff

Your feelings shall stay with you

Your feelings have no home

Its moved before it was bought

Couldn't say I love you huh

Original by No one cares enough steal and I'll hunt you down and kill you.


	4. Chapter 4:Return to the past

Well I was feeling bored so I decided to write another poem. I know I said this poem book was complete but I'm being to think it might never be. Whenever I feel the need to write a poem, I will write it and send it here for you all to read. I hope you like this one. It's about Naruto when he's grown up to be a powerful anbu. He notices how lonely things have become.

_

* * *

_

**_Return to the past_**

There once was a place where everything seemed right

Where everyday was not unbearable to live through

A time where I could say I was happy

Happy to see the faces of the ones loved

Happy to hear the voices of those who cared

Such days once were but no longer

They're gone like the poring rain

Dried up like the tears I cease to shed

My hands now rough with the knowledge of a weapon, cry

I never meant for it to be this way

Never meant to take those lives for a simple order

How can I wash this blood from my hands?

How can I go back to those days?

I pray for my innocence to return with the voice of a lost friend

I wish for the acceptance of my home

Why is no one here?

Why am I alone?

Those days are gone, I know but my longing for them are strong.

I wish to return to a past unharmed.


End file.
